Everett Fenn
Everett Fenn (エベレットフェン, Eberettofen) is a mage of The Dragons who wields a Naginata. He supposedly uses the Holder Style of Familiar Spirit Magic. Appearance Everett is a tall, bald man with distinctive red markings around his eyes. He wears a kimono-style outfit, though without tabi. Everett is never seen without his Naginata, always having it within arm's reach. There's a large scar running the length of the left side of his chest, obtained before he joined The Dragons. Personality He is usually very lazy and likes to drink to pass the time. Everett pretends he doesn't like doing jobs, usually complaining about it being too much of a hassle, but has taken the more jobs than anyone else in the guild. It should be noted that all the jobs that he's taken all involved fighting something or someone. Everett's absolute favorite thing to do is fight, earning him the nickname of Brawlin' Baldy, though no one calls him that within earshot. The last person who called him bald was beaten unconsious immediately. He's also kind of odd, for a mage, as he tries to win all of his fights without using his magic and only two mages in The Dragons have actually seen his magic in use. History Everett used to work for the Magic Council, though he's never specified how he worked for them, and at some poin t he left and joined The Dragons. He left the Magic Council shortly after he got the massive scar on his chest. It has gotten out to some in the guild that his scar was caused while hunting a dangerous mage for the Council. When he was defeated he demanded to be finished off, but was told he was lucky to have survived and told to get stronger. Synopsis The Century King's Tournament *'Opening of The Gates: The Tournament Begins' Equipment ' Naginata': Everett wields a Naginata, a spear, and is very masterful in its use. His naginata can turn into a three-sectioned staff, which often confuses and surprises his opponents when his range increases dramatically. The Naginata has a Familiar Spirit fused into it, though Everett hasn't shown what abilities the Spirit have given him. Magic and Abilities Naginatajutsu Master: Everett has mastered fighting with his favored weapon and can easily defeat a Sword Mage. Bōjutsu Master: The true form of his Naginata is a three-sectioned staff, he is equally masterful in the use of the three-sectioned staff. He reveals this form to confuse opponents and extend his weapon's reach. ' Extreme Endurance': Everett's endurance is so high that regardless of how injured he is, he'll continue fighting until either he or his opponent falls. Familiar Spirit Magic: Everett has stated he uses the Holder Style of Familiar Spirit Magic, though no one in the Guild is sure what the Spirit does for Everett. Shiro Nightblade and Feiz Maria are the only ones, in the guild, who've seen Everett actually call on the Spirit in battle, but have agreed to not tell anyone what it does. *''' Demo Lanza''' (lit. Spear Demon): The name of Everett's Familiar Spirit. It's abilities were revealed in The Century King's Tournament. Those who witnessed the fight were perplexed as to how Everett could weild his Familiar and were unable to tell how it aided him as the fight ended rather quickly after Demo Lanza was called on. Quotes *"No man's life is worth more than another! If you're gonna put your life on the line, you do it as equals! I don't care if you're brothers, or master and apprentice, or whatever! You should only die for a guy who'd die for you! There's nothing honourable about throwing your life away as though it's nothing! That's just showing off like a kid!" Trivia *His appearance and skills are based off of Ikkaku Madarame from Bleach *Both quotes are also from Bleach and were either said to or by Ikkaku Madarame *Demon Lanza is Galic for "Spear Demon" Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Weapon user Category:The Dragons Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Holder-Mage